Blood Soaked Diary Pages
by Azkadellio
Summary: Third and final part of the Bloody Saga. Starting with Bloody Valentine's. After Trina's funeral service, Tori takes some time alone to read the diary the cops found in Trina's room at the asylum. After reading, she comes to a realization based on what she's read. M for language and character death.


**Thank you for reading the first two parts of this series, and thank you for reading the third part.**

 **This is, kind of, entirely in Trina's point of view. Each part of this, the italicized parts, are entries from Trina's diary, which was found after her funeral a month after her death. The parts towards the end that are bold italic are still diary entries, but written with something other than ink. (Hint, it's red and not from a pen). The parts non-italic or bold italic are flashbacks/stories Trina explained in her diary entries, but are still written in the diary. I just left them as is to show Trina's thoughts during them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. Just an OC we'll see towards the end.**

 **Entry 003**

 **One Week After Tori and Jade Got Together**

 _I can't believe I just killed someone. Not only that, but he was the hottest guy in school._

 _Let me backtrack a bit. You see, earlier today, I invited Beck over. I figure, now that Tori and Jade are together, Jade moving on and all that, then Beck would want to move on as well. And I figured, hey, he liked Jade and seemed to have a thing for Tori, so why not give him both? I have Jade's boobs and Tori's skin color, eye color, hair, et cetera. But, what does Beck have to go and do when I tried to kiss him?_

"Trina? What the hell?" Beck asks, pushing me off his lap and onto my bedroom floor. "Why the fuck did you try to kiss me?" He asks, standing up and wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"What are you talking about? You and Jade are broken up, so I figured give you what you want but better." I say, standing up and walking over to him, hoping to entice him by showing him my body, stripping as I get closer. "I look like Tori, but I have Jade's tits. Come on." I say, trying to kiss him again after I take off my bra, showing him my breasts.

"Back up, wacky." Beck says, grabbing my shoulders and tossing me onto my bed. "Get it through your thick skull. No one fucking wants or likes you." He says, poking my right breast with each word, the pokes getting harder and closer to my nipple. "Your dyke of a sister stole my girlfriend, and I'm going to get her back. Now get the fuck out of my way, wacky, before I tell everyone how desperate you are to lose your worthless virginity." He smirks, pinching my nipple hard.

"I am not wacky." I say, standing up and walking behind his retreating form. "And stay away from my sister." I say, grabbing him in a choke hold and bringing him to my carpeted floor. "You could've had the total package, Becky Boy, but you turned it down and insulted me. Now, you'll regret it." I say, squeezing his neck hard. Too hard, I learned a moment later, when he stopped fighting and went slack. "Better." I say, not yet aware of the damage, as I release him and push him off of me. "Now, are you going to fight me again?" I ask, putting my shirt on and rolling him over. "Beck?" I ask, pushing him with my foot. "Oh, my God." I say, straddling him and shaking him, hoping he wakes up. Not knowing what to do, I get off of him and start pacing, freaking out.

As I freak out, I miss the gasping behind me. Looking over after I hear him cough, I let out a sigh of relief when he sits up, massaging his throat. "What the fuck, you bitch?" He asks, voice hoarse.

"I am so sorry. Here, let me get you a glass of water." I say, running into my en suite bathroom and grabbing a cup from beside my sink and filling it with cold water.

"Did you just try to kill me?" Beck asks, walking into my bathroom behind me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I squeezed that hard." I tell him, handing him the cup of water.

"Fuck. You." He says, throwing the cup at me, the glass breaking when it comes in contact with the floor. "Touch me again, and everyone you know will find out how you tried to kill me because I wouldn't fuck you." He says, pushing into my sink, laughing when I fall.

 _After that, I guess I blacked out. I woke up what I thought was a few minutes later. I knew something was wrong because I didn't come to in my bathroom, or even my room. I woke up in the forest, dirt on my shirt and jeans, a hole in front of me with a large form wrapped in an old blanket laying on the ground above the hole._

 _I found out it was Beck when I untied the top and saw his lifeless eyes staring back at me. When I screamed and fell back, I accidentally kicked him, making him fall into the hole. As if in a trance, I started shoveling the dirt back into the hole, covering it up._

" _What the hell?" I asked myself, over and over, as I filled the hole and left the forest, recognizing the path as one I used to jog through before I joined Hollywood Arts, back when I first started my martial arts training._

 _Thankfully, no one was home, because I don't know how I'd explain the dirt. Or the blood in my bathroom._

 **Entry 015**

 **One Month After Beck's Death**

 _I did it again. I killed someone else. This time is was Robbie, another friend of Tori's._

 _Though, this time it wasn't because of Robbie saying anything negative about Tori's relationship with Jade. In fact, he was purely in favor of them, supporting them and shutting his puppet up each time the worthless pile of wood and cloth tried to say something about it._

 _The one who pissed me off was Rex. He made a comment to me about seeing Tori and Jade having sex, and wanted me to take a picture for him. When I told him no, and to shut up, he told me to send him a picture of myself naked for him, to make up for the lack of Tori/Jade nude pic._

 _Like before, I seemed to black out. The difference this time, was that I remembered a bit more._

"If that puppet says one more thing about me, Tori, or Jade, I'm going to turn him to ash." I warned Robbie, walking past them to my car, having to stay after school because I missed a test and had to make it up.

"Come on, Sweet Cheeks." Rex says, ignoring Robbie's attempts to stop him.

'How the hell does that creepy shit even work?' I think, wondering how the puppet has more power than the human. "Call me 'Sweet Cheeks' again, I'll tear you limb from limb." I threaten them, ignoring them, or more Robbie, following after me.

"Come on. Flash me a titty." Rex says, laughing. "Better yet, sneak into Tori's room tonight and take a picture of her naked in bed. I bet she shaves her pussy." He says, laughing again.

"Stop talking about Tori. Now." I say, tired of him, as I turn around and glare at them. "Shut up, and walk away. Now." I warn both of them, my hands clenched in fists beside me.

"Ooh, maybe I can be involved with some angry Trina sex." Rex offers, somehow sporting an erection.

"That's it, puppet." I say, grabbing Rex and slamming him on the ground, smashing his head. When Robbie tried to stop me, I grab him and slam him down as well, smirking when his head hits the ground. "Let's take this somewhere better." I say, easily picking Robbie up and throwing him in my trunk, looking around to make sure no one's around as I pick up Rex and any pieces of him, tossing him in my trunk before closing it.

 _After that, I drive to the woods, quickly finding the spot where I buried Beck and dig it up, glad I dug it deep enough for multiple bodies, though wondering how I managed that in the first place._

 _As I toss Rex's 'remains' into the hole, Robbie started to wake up. Knowing he was about to freak out, I gave him a quick roundhouse kick to the skull, using too much force because, when his skull made contact with the ground, it smashed and, after a moment, I saw blood. Checking his pulse, I noticed there wasn't one. Dropping his body into the hole, I started covering it again, staring at the body._

 _I don't know how to explain it, but I know he deserved it. He, like Beck before him, deserve death for kissing Tori and making comments. I can't say Robbie really deserved it though. He didn't say anything, but he might as well have. Who else would make Rex say something like that? Rex is just a puppet. No one but the owner of the hand making him talk gives him words to say. Though he didn't personally say it, Robbie made comments about Tori naked. So he deserved it after all._

 **Entry 023**

 _Well, Ryder's dead now too. Fucking bastard put his hand around Tori, then commented about showing them a real man, or something like that. I don't know what he said, but it pissed Tori and Jade off. And that pisses me off._

 _This time, I remember everything. Every action, every word. Everything. Unlike Beck and Robbie, I knocked Ryder out and dragged him into my bathroom at home, my parents out of town for another honeymoon and Tori's at Jade's for a 'sleepover' that requires multiple sex toys and lingerie._

 _After setting him up in my bathroom, I strip and change into some sexy lingerie. I was going to wear it around the house tonight, but Tori had to leave, and I didn't want it to go to waste._

 _As I finish putting the transparent thong on, I hear movement behind me. Looking over, I see Ryder waking up, a confused look on his face as a smirk grows on mine._

 _Needless to say, I stabbed him with a pair of scissors I had hidden, slowly skinning him alive as he screamed in pain, smirking because I had my bathroom and room soundproofed. Though, it wasn't for killing men in my bathroom or anything. It was for a more 'fun' reason._

 _Hiding his body went like the others, with the exception that the hole I'm hiding their bodies in is getting too full too quick._

 _I may need to move them into separate holes, or dig a much deeper one._

 **Entry 0XX**

 _I killed again. Like last time, I remember everything. What's different about this kill is that he wasn't someone Tori or her friends know, or knew at the time of me writing these. He was just some random guy I wanted to hook up with._

 _Earlier tonight, I went out with some friends and we snuck into a bar. (We flashed the bouncer, and I blew him when he asked another to watch the door for him real quick. I didn't like how he came down my throat without warning, but hey, I got us into the bar and, thanks to my talented mouth doing the same to the bartender a few minutes later, we got free drinks all night.) After a couple of hours, I saw a guy walk in with some friends. The guy was about six foot one, six foot two, with a body like a professional wrestler, and the face of a model. When he came over and sat beside me, I didn't fight him when he put his arm over my shoulders and started hitting on me, buying me drinks as he was clearly thinking about getting me in bed._

 _An hour later, I was in my bathroom, about to freshen up for my one-night stand, when the door opened forcefully, the drunken guy I brought home standing in the doorway, his cock (smaller than the bartender, who was about eight inches) hanging out of the fly of his pants, already hard._

"Suck me, whore." The guy tells me, stumbling over and grabbing me by the shoulders and pushing me down onto my knees, his six inch dick poking me in the lips.

"Watch it, asshole." I say, grabbing his dick and squeezing it, hard, as I start to bend it downwards. "You don't just barge into a woman's bathroom and demand she blows you. Got it?" I ask, releasing him and pushing him back as I stand up. "Now go wait in my room. I'll be out in a minute." I tell him, to sexually frustrated to risk this moment passing.

Thinking he listened, I turned around and went to remove my shirt. Apparently, the dumbass didn't listen, because he grabbed my tits from behind and squeezed, his erection pressing into my ass. "Don't tell me what to do, you fucking whore." He whispers into my ear, both hands slipping under my top and moving up to my braless chest, pinching my nipples roughly. "I can't wait to cover you in cum and post pics online." He says, chortling.

 _After that, I spun around and backhanded him, making him fall to the ground, his skull barely missing my sink._

 _Needless to say, I'm on my way to the forest to bury yet another asshole._

 _The funny part is, if he was just patient, he would've gotten to fuck me. Hell, I even would've let him cover my face, chest, tits, ass, stomach, whatever with cum. Of course, if he tried to take any pics, he'd still die._

 _ **Entry XXX**_

 ** _Fucking Sinjin. Fucking Jade. Hell, even fucking Tori. Sinjin Fucking Van Cleef saw me after I buried the rapist's body in the woods. He questioned me, and actually thought I was going to flash him. Dumbass died not too long after. Before I could bury his body, however, fucking Tori and Jade came over, the two seeing me just kill Sinjin._**

 ** _Why couldn't Tori understand? I killed him because he was a pervert. The bastard broke into our house, Jade's too, multiple times._**

 ** _Tori and Jade left after that, with Jade warning me to stay away from Tori after that. Fucking bitch thinks she can keep me away from my Tori? Hell no._**

 ** _GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! TORI'S FUCKING MINE! WHAT DOESN'T THAT GOTH BITCH JADE UNDERSTAND?! OF COURSE I FUCKING DRUGGED THE PALE BITCH! SHE WAS GOING TO SLEEP IN TORI'S ROOM, MY TORI, WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO! SHE'S FUCKING LUCKY TORI SEES SOMETHING IN HER, OR I WOULD'VE KILLED THE BITCH MONTHS AGO!_**

 ** _AND WHEN I FINALLY GO TO PROVE TO TORI THAT SHE'S MINE, NOT JADE'S, WHAT DOES THAT BITCH DO? SHE FUCKING CALLS CAT AND MAKES THE REDHEADED SLUT STOP ME! TORI IS MINE, AND THEY'LL ALL FUCKING PAY FOR STOPPING ME AND TURNING TORI AGAINST ME! ALL OF THOSE LITTLE BITCHES AND SLUTS WILL PAY IN BLOOD!_**

 ** _Fucking asshole. How hard is it to break out of an insane asylum after fucking a guard? Should be easy, right? Wrong. Fucking bastard didn't tell me about the extra guards outside at night. Glad I killed him, but I should've waited to get more info before killing him._**

 ** _Fuck, I don't even remember how I killed him, and it happened not even a half hour ago. Well, serves him right. He should've known better than to call Tori a 'sexy bitch', then agreed to fuck her sister. Now comes the fun part. Breaking into my old home and making Tori mine. This time, no one's going to stop me. She's my baby sister, no one else's. And it's time Tori loves me the way I love her._**

 **Tori POV**

I stare at the diary the cops found in Trina's room when she was in the insane asylum. After I killed Trina, Jade and I went with my father to the police station to fill out a report, Cat coming along and going in after we did.

As we waited in the hallway, I saw the calendar, sighing when I recognized the date as Trina's birthday.

A month later, we had a service for Trina, only a handful of people knowing what Trina really did. A decision I've quickly regretted after the service when people would ask why someone broke into our home and shot her. (My dad told us to keep the truth hidden, so no one knew I killed her because she tried to rape me and kill Cat and my father.)

Now, a week after the funeral service, I'm sitting on my bed, alone, with Trina's old diary in hand, sighing when a thought enters my mind.

'I caused my sister to go insane, and I killed her because I didn't take the time to understand her.'

 **That's it for this. What does everyone think of Tori's final thought?**

 **Hope everyone liked it, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
